


Charmed 104: Charmed Again

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Charmed AU1 [4]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe, Prue and Paige have a terrifying confrontation with a sightless, winged demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed 104: Charmed Again

It was a cold, rainy night in San Francisco; the bleak mid-November day had yielded only clouds in the afternoon, which had grown heavier as the day wore on. By five-thirty, it was dark as midnight, and rain began to fall, gently at first, then to a dull, pounding roar.  
The cozy, well-lit kitchen in Prudence Trudeau's apartment was a oasis of agreeable light and warmth against the cold and the wet and the dark outside. Prue stood at the counter, sanguinely chopping vegetables, preparing dinner. Her four year old daughter Patience was parked at one end of the counter, industriously rubbing crayons into her coloring book. Prue's younger sister, Phoebe Halliwell, was busy pacing the kitchen in great agitation, while their bemused guest, Paige Matthews, watched from her corner seat at the dining table.  
"Come on, Prue, she has to be a Halliwell," Phoebe exclaimed. "How else can you explain what happened?"  
"Phoebe, calm down," Prue said placidly.  
"Calm down? We've just had the power of three dumped back in our laps, and you want me to calm down?"  
"Phoebe, why don't you ask Paige if she'd like something to drink," Prue answered in carefully measured tones.  
"Yeah. Sorry." Phoebe grimaced. "I'm just - I'm very excited, that's all. We could be kicking some demon butt by midnight!"  
"Phoebe, behave!" Prue almost barked, and Phoebe sputtered to a halt. "Can you please just relax?"  
"Whoa," Phoebe murmured. "Wow, Prue, that's the first time I've ever heard the 'mama throw down' voice out of you," she said, and then added, "I mean, you you, not the other you."  
Paige Matthews, small and delicate, with lustrous black hair, watched this exchange with something between bemusement and a vague but growing sense of alarm. "Do you guys come with a handbook, or a translation guide, or something?" she pleaded. "A theatre program. Anything. I have no idea what's going on. What the hell just happened in there?"  
Phoebe grinned at Paige. "Not hell, sweetie. A lot closer to heaven."  
Patience sighed with exasperation, kicked her small legs under her stool and hopped onto the floor. She took a glass from the sideboard, filled it with water and offered it to their flustered houseguest.  
"Here you go, Auntie Paige," Patience said. "Drink this. You'll feel better."  
"Thanks." Despite her discombobulation, Paige managed to smile. "It's Patience, right? Nice to meet you."  
"Can I sit on your lap?" Patience asked.  
"Uh, sure," Paige agreed numbly.  
"Patience." Prue was about to gently scold her daughter to leave their company alone, but Paige was already being smothered in a tight bear hug.  
"It's all right, Prue, really. I don't mind, if you don't."  
Prue managed a tight smile. "I just want her to learn to ask first - and respect boundaries." She was going to add that she didn't want her child climbing into the laps of complete strangers, and thought better of it. Even though they'd only just met, there was every possibility that Paige Matthews was closely related to the Halliwells - in fact, in all probability a member of the immediate family.  
Patience snuggled against Paige in absolute trust, and Paige felt calmer and considerably more normal with a small child in her lap. Although she was trying to hide it, the events a few moments ago had deeply unnerved her - almost as much as it unnerved Prue and Phoebe.  
Paige had met Phoebe Halliwell only a couple of weeks before, when Phoebe answered a help wanted ad to fill the clerical pool in the office where Paige worked. The two young women liked each other immediately, and had become fast friends. But the last two days had been filled with terribly strange events - starting with Paige and Phoebe's attempt to purchase a book in an occult shop, only to be warned by the shopkeeper that they were being stalked by a red-eyed demon. Later, Phoebe had decided to take Paige into her confidence, and confessed that she was from another reality, where she had been a fully powered witch able to cast spells - but in this reality, she had lost all her powers. Paige believed this story, even though she wasn't entirely sure why, and in her turn confided her struggles with alcoholism. Phoebe had impulsively invited Paige to dinner, and Paige had accepted; but upon crossing the threshold of the apartment, she and Phoebe and Prue had been bathed in a radiant orb of eldritch light that seemed to emanate from everywhere. Perhaps most unnerving of all was Phoebe's conviction that this display of supernatural light meant not only that Paige was a witch - an unwelcome enough surprise for Paige, who had never once made any consideration of mystical arts - but that she was in some way also directly related to the Halliwell sisters. Paige had been given up for adoption at birth, and never knew her real parents. But any possible family reunion she could have envisioned was nothing like this.  
Phoebe managed to calm herself enough to sit down at the small, round dining table across from Paige.  
"When I was back home," she explained to Paige, "I moved back to San Francisco after living in New York for a few months. I was living in my grandmother's house with my two sisters, Prue and Piper. I told you about that old book of magic that my grandmother used to have."  
Paige nodded. "I remember."  
"Well, what I didn't tell you is, when I first found that book in the attic, I opened it to the first page and read the spell aloud. A couple of moments after I did that, all the lights in the house kept blinking on and off - and then we saw that lightshow, just like the one we saw a few minutes ago."  
"But what does it mean?" Paige asked nervously.  
"That night, my sisters and I became witches." Phoebe made a moue of irritation. "Well, technically, that's not true - we were born witches. But that was the night we received our powers."  
"Your powers. You mean the spells you used to cast."  
Phoebe nodded. "From that moment on, my sisters and I had the ability to summon and focus magical energy - witchcraft. And though it took some adjusting, we got used to it and tried to use our powers to help other people."  
She grinned at Paige. "You say you want to become a fully fledged social worker. Well, now you're going to have a brand new skill set that's gonna blow all that away."  
"Phoebe," Prue remonstrated. "You're going to scare Paige half to death."  
"Sorry."  
"We don't even know if that light means that any of us have any magical powers. You've got to stop jumping to conclusions."  
"I'm already scared half to death," Paige admitted freely. "So, I get zapped by this light, and that means suddenly I'm a witch? Don't I get any say in this at all?"  
Phoebe, despite her excitement, finally sensed Paige's distress. She leaned across the table, extended her hand and gave Paige's hand a gentle squeeze. "Sweetie, Prue's right, we don't know what that light means yet," she allowed. "All I can tell you is, the last time I saw a light like that, it changed my life completely. And it was a good change, Paige, it made my life so much better than I could have possibly imagined. I know the idea of being a witch is scary. But if you really are a witch, and your powers have just been switched on, I promise you - it's going to be the best thing that ever happened to you."  
Phoebe's plea was so sincere that even Prue smiled as she heard it. She swept the chopped vegetables into a large mixing bowl, deciding that tonight's conversation was going to require more attention than the meal, and opted for a quick-bake casserole instead of the three-course meal she'd originally planned.  
"We can only tell you what happened the last time we saw a light like that, and what it meant then," Phoebe admitted. "I hope it's true, Paige, really I do. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize - or maybe I forgot - if you're not used to stuff like this, it can be a little scary at first."  
"So why do you think the light means we're related?"  
"Because the original incantation - the invocation to receive magical powers - is only to be granted to three sisters." Hoping to allay Paige's fears somewhat, Phoebe gave her a mischievous wink. "Not two sisters and some poor, innocent bystander."  
"Yeah, well, no offense, but I'd rather be the bystander," Paige declared.  
Phoebe turned her glance to Prue. "Well, Prue, you've got to admit. There must still be some magic in this world. That lightshow was definitely magic."  
"Phoebe Halliwell, for goodness' sake!" Prue threw down her kitchen towel in exasperation. "Will you just listen to yourself?"  
Phoebe turned from one to the other in growing dismay. "I can't believe you guys," she pleaded. "We have the chance to become witches again - real witches with real powers. And you really don't want to?"  
Prue shuffled uncomfortably but didn't answer.  
Paige sighed. "Pheeble, I have to be honest. Even if this is all true, and I have my doubts, being a lapdog of Satan was not on my list of things to do in this life. I've done enough damage this time around as it is."  
"Good witches, Paige, white witches, doing good and charitable works for people in need," Phoebe was openly pleading now. "Not evil. Not black magic. You've been telling me, ever since I met you, that what you want more than anything in the world is to be a social worker, so that you can help people." Phoebe got out of her chair, and knelt beside Paige and looked up at her imploringly. "With magic, you can help people," she assured her. "You can help them so much more than you ever thought you could. And Paige, it's so wonderful when that happens. Witchcraft isn't a curse. I promise you it's not. It's a gift, a beautiful, wonderful gift that allows you to bestow blessings on people - and you will feel so blessed in return."  
She took both of Paige's hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. "I swear to you, this is an opportunity of a lifetime," she said in a near whisper. "How many people ever get the chance to really be guardian angel to anyone? And to actually have the power to help people, instead of just wishing you could do something. Paige. You can do something," Phoebe declared. "You can do something amazingly good. With abilities that have charity and forgiveness and loving kindness as the source of all its power."  
Phoebe stood up and looked at her sister. "And you, Prue. You're telling me how blessed you feel that I was brought here and reunited with you. Maybe it wasn't the demon's purpose that brought me here. If I'm here just to comfort you, isn't that really just a form a personal gain? What if... I'm here to help you reconstitute the power of three?" As she had done with Paige, Phoebe took her sister's hands in hers. "In my world, you are strongest, most powerful witch the world has ever seen," Phoebe declared. "And here, in a world with almost no magic, I see you work near miracles on a daily basis and you dismiss it all. Prue. You have so much to offer this world. You are needed, not just as Mrs. Trudeau, or Mrs. Morris, or even the mother to your daughter, or my sister. You have the power to change - everything. I see it in you every day. Are you really going to turn your back on that blessing? Especially when Paige and I can help you make it come true?"  
Phoebe stood back, gasping for breath, trembling slightly from the raw power of her emotion.  
"Well, somebody say something," she pleaded, hands outstretched.  
Genuinely agitated, Prue stepped in front of her sister, lips pursed. She made a closed fist and very gently smacked it against Phoebe's breast several times in quick succession.  
"Phoebe Halliwell, you are the most... amazingly irritating... and... exasperating person I have ever known!" Prue could barely get the words out.  
"Yeah, but you love me, right?"  
Prue's tension deflated with a choked sob, and she pulled her sister close into a tight hug. "AARRGGHH!" she groaned softly. "What am I going to do with you?"  
"Does that mean you agree?" Phoebe asked hopefully, when she could breathe again.  
Prue held her sister at arm's length and fixed her with her most serious stare. "One condition," she said.  
"Name it."  
"You do nothing - nothing, you understand me? - without Paige's full consent and approval. You and I know what we're letting ourselves in for. She doesn't. You tell her - you tell everything you know - are you listening to me, Phoebe? And you do NOT coerce. You let her make up her own mind. If Paige agrees, then we do the incantation, all three of us, together."  
Phoebe was about to hug her sister, but Prue held up a hand. "And if Paige says no, then that means no. We put the book away, and don't mention it again. It's her life too. She has a right to choose."  
Paige watched this exchange intently from where she sat in the dining room chair. She gave Patience a gentle hug, and a kiss on the head, then set her down so she could join Prue and Phoebe.  
She took a deep, ragged breath.  
"So. Witchcraft, huh?" she said nervously. "Spells and potions and sorcery."  
"That's right," Phoebe grinned. "And demons and warlocks."  
"And guardian angels," added Prue quietly.  
"And guardian angels," Phoebe agreed solemnly.  
"And you guys really believe in all this stuff."  
"We don't believe in it," Phoebe declared. "We know it."  
"So you really think we can recite some poem in a book, and we'll all have super-powers?"  
"That's what happened last time," Phoebe grinned.  
Prue gave Paige's hand a gentle squeeze. "We really don't know. But I have to admit, Phoebe is right, that summons is a pretty good sign there's still some magic left in this world."  
"Toldjya," Phoebe goaded Prue playfully.  
"You, hush," Prue looked down her nose at her sister.  
"And... you guys will help me, right?" Paige asked. "I mean, you won't just leave me with a bunch of weird powers and let me figure it out for myself."  
"We will help you, Paige," Prue promised. "Every step of the way."  
"So, this means we're like a magic version of the Three Musketeers, right?" Paige made a faltering joke, discreetly wiping away a tear of fright.  
Phoebe shook her head. "Nope. It means, we're three sisters." She gathered Paige into her arms and hugged her tight. "I don't care who your real parents are," she murmured. "As of tonight, you're my sister. You're my family now. Forever and ever."  
Paige choked back a sob, and Prue stepped close and encircled them both. Once again, the eldritch light appeared above them, bathing them all in a diffuse glow.  
Paige managed to sob and laugh at the same time. "Is it always going to do that?" she asked.  
Phoebe hugged Paige even tighter than before. "No, sweetie. Just until we receive our powers. Then at least the lights will go back to normal."  
They all laughed then, wiping away tears, still huddled together, and as the ethereal glow faded, none of them noticed as Darryl came in.  
"Hey, guys," he started to greet them all, then stopped as he saw the knot of weeping women in the kitchen. "Everything all right?" he asked. "I bust in on something private?"  
Prue released her embrace on her sisters so that she could bestow a similar greeting on her lover. "No, Darryl, everything's fine," she assured him, wiping away a tear before sliding into his arms. She hugged him tightly.  
"Daddy!" Patience scurried across the room, and Darryl effortlessly scooped her up in one arm. Patience threw her tiny arms around his neck and squeezed hard.  
"Ooh, now it's 'Daddy'," Phoebe laughed. "Look at you guys. You're like a fifties sitcom. Daddy comes home from work, and the devoted wife and the adoring child go rushing into his arms." She grinned at Darryl. "All except you squeezing my sister's ass. That's definitely a nineties touch."  
"Don't pay her any mind, Darryl," Prue admonished her lover. "Squeezing is not only permitted, it's encouraged."  
"Don't forget to tell him how naughty we've been today," Phoebe teased.  
Prue glared at her baby sister. "Ooh! Phoebe Halliwell, I am this close to smacking you," she growled, but something in her tone suggested she was secretly pleased.  
"Do I want to know?" Darryl asked Prue.  
"Nope," Prue buried her face in his chest. "You really don't. But - I'm going to tell you anyway. However, I am going to wait until after dinner to do it."  
Introductions were quickly made, and Phoebe and Patience helped set places at the table. For the first time in a while, the dining table had to be pulled away from the wall, so that there would be enough room to seat everyone.  
Darryl and Paige compared notes, and found that Paige's boyfriend Henry, also a police officer, was known to both of them.  
"Henry!" Paige sighed. "What on earth am I going to tell him? And what am I going to tell mom and dad?"  
Darryl glanced at Prue. "This is the thing I don't want to know about, right?"  
"Right," Prue assured him.  
Dinner was a happy affair, with the four adults and Patience all digging into a mostly vegetarian meal, consisting primarily of zucchini and red pepper casserole with a hummus spread, fresh garden salad, croissants and fruit cups for dessert.  
Darryl seemed to intuit this evening's meal would be both meatless and alcohol free, and made no comment.  
Paige wolfed down her portions in great contentment. "Mmf! This is wonderful! Prue, you're an amazing cook," she marveled.  
"You're quite welcome. I'm glad you were able to stay for dinner." Prue had resumed her sanguinity, now that Darryl was sitting beside her, and the two of them held hands under the table for most of the meal, and Phoebe grinned at them constantly.  
"And thanks for the veggies," Paige added gratefully. "I'm a lousy cook, so I almost never fix my own meals. I always mean to eat better than I do, but somehow I never get around to it. If I've had one carrot in a week, that's been a good week."  
"Okay, Phoebe declared. "Time for the life story of Paige Matthews."  
"Oh, no," Paige groaned.  
"Come on, you promised," Phoebe prodded gently.  
" I promised to tell you," Paige retorted. "Not the whole world."  
"This isn't the world," Phoebe objected, gesturing at the places around the table. "This is your family."  
"Paige, don't let her goad you into anything," Prue said evenly. "You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to."  
"No, it's okay," Paige said thoughtfully. "I think... maybe I should tell you." She glanced at Patience. "Uh... I'm not sure this story is fit for all the ears at the table," she admitted.  
"Why don't you give us a G-rated version," Darryl suggested quietly.  
Paige made a face. "Ooh. I'm not sure that's possible."  
"Well, give it your best shot."  
Paige thought that over for a moment and took a swig of ice water, more as displacement activity than anything else.  
"First of all, guys, you should know I've got a police record. Mostly juvenile. I, ah, didn't exactly make a lot of good choices while I was growing up."  
"No one here is going to judge you, sweetie," Phoebe assured her with an encouraging smile. Paige took a deep breath and dived in.  
"When I was born, I wasn't just an orphan, I was a foundling. Just like the cliche, as a baby, I was left in a basket at the door of a church. Even the nuns who took care of me had no idea where I came from. I wasn't quite a year old when the Matthews family adopted me."  
Paige took another swig of her ice water, mentally preparing herself for the confession to come. "I love my adoptive parents. I did then, and still do. When I was twelve, I started asking my mom and dad about where I was really from, because some things were kind of obvious... they told me all that they knew, which wasn't much, and affirmed over and over how much they loved me. But somehow..." she sighed. "I kind of got into my head that I wasn't good enough, I didn't measure up, because why else would my real mom and dad just leave me like they did? I just felt like a piece of discarded trash."  
She paused, glancing first at Patience, then at Prue. "Uh, maybe I shouldn't tell you about the rest until somebody's bedtime?"  
Patience looked up from her plate hopefully. "Are you going to tell me a story and tuck me in, Auntie Paige?"  
"Oh, ah... sure, Patience. If your mommy doesn't mind."  
Prue smiled at Paige. "You don't have to," she assured her. "Patience demands bedtime stories from everyone."  
"No. It's okay," Paige said. "I'd like to. If it's all right with you guys."  
"I'll take the night off," Phoebe laughed.  
"Looks like that's settled, then," Prue grinned at Patience. "Looks like you have a new reader tonight, Patience."  
"Cool!" Patience returned her undivided attention to her fruit cup.  
"Keep going," Phoebe urged. "You don't get to weasel out of this just because there was an interruption," she grinned.  
"Okay. Well, as I said, I was feeling kind of worthless, even though my adoptive mom and dad gave me all the love and support anyone should ever need. But I fell in with some bad kids in junior high, and basically..." Paige sighed heavily. "Up until I was nineteen, I was being busted every few weeks, and each time the charge was worse. Mostly possession, drunk and disorderly, that sort of thing. It, uh, was the coke charge that gave me my Garden of Gethsemane moment."  
Paige looked anxiously around the table, but Prue, Phoebe and Darryl were just listening, not judging. Relieved, Paige continued. "I had a couple of ODs before that, pills, but this one nearly killed me. Worse, I had protective services landing on my family. I was old enough to be tried as an adult, but..." Paige bit her lip. "Anyway, I was in county hospital, feeling like I was going to die, and feeling like that was what I deserved. I had people who loved me, but I pushed them away, and..."  
She had to stop and take a swallow of water. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's still kind of hard to talk about this. I never did get into the hard stuff, it just made me sick when I tried it. Booze was my particular demon. One of the social workers from the city came to see me. Eunice Johnson was her name. She was this little old woman, probably in her sixties, and she just sat in the chair next to my hospital bed. She looked me over for about five minutes without saying a thing. Then finally she said, 'You don't want to die.' She was just making an observation, I guess, but I just thought, 'What the f-"  
Paige caught herself and made a moue of apology towards Prue. "Sorry. Old habits. I still need to have my mouth washed out with soap every day. I told you a G-rated version would be tough."  
"It's okay, Paige," Prue said gently. "Go on."  
"She just told me everything that was going to happen to me and my family if I didn't get my s - if I didn't turn things around," Paige revised her statement on the fly. "The legal. The medical. Just bare facts. And she scared the crap out of me."  
Paige wiped a tear away from one eye. "I went into counseling after that, and Eunice always checked on me once a week, just to let me babble, to see how I was doing."  
Paige sat back in her chair. "Those people literally saved my life," she said quietly. "They helped me see I wasn't worthless. They helped me repair my relationship with my mom and dad. They got me off the booze and pills and into rehab. Eunice died last year. I went to her funeral and even though I hate speaking in public, I took a turn at the pulpit and told everyone she was my guiding light."  
Phoebe filled Paige's water glass, and she gulped most of it gratefully. "It was around that time I met my boyfriend, Henry. He'd already been a cop in Juvie for about eight months when I met him. I decided to go to work for the city, in Juvie, and started taking classes so I could become a counselor and social worker." She held up a thumb and forefinger in a close pinch. "No kidding, guys, I was this close to becoming a Tenderloin banshee, and probably would have done, if it weren't for a couple of strong, kind people. They made all the difference for me. And I thought, if I can give anything back at all, that's what I would do. I hoped that maybe I could talk to these kids because I've been in the places they are. Maybe my experience could help turn some of them around, maybe I could help someone, like I was helped."  
She sat back in her chair, and exhaled loudly. "Whoo. Wow. That's the first time I managed a G-rated version of that story." She managed a grin. "Hey, you guys want me in the family, I thought you ought to know what you're letting yourselves in for. I try to behave now. And so far, I've been good to myself and others, or at least good enough to stay sober and employed."  
Darryl shot Prue a questioning look, but she shook her head with a "not now, later" expression.  
"So, there you go, guys," Paige looked to each of them anxiously. "The story of my life. Reader's Digest version."  
Phoebe leaned over and gave Paige a quick hug. "Sounds like it has a happy ending," she murmured. "Happy endings are good."  
"Yeah, I kind of like those too," Paige laughed, to keep herself from crying. She looked over at Prue.  
Prue gave Paige a subdued smile. "Paige, if you're free tomorrow after work, I'd like it if you came back here," she said quietly.  
"You still want me to come?" Paige quavered.  
Prue's smile warmed and spread across her face. "Yes, I do," she declared. "Your sisters need you. And... we have work to do."  
"YES!" Phoebe couldn't help pumping a triumphant fist in the air. "All right, Prue!"  
Prue shook her head in exasperation, still grinning. "Phoebe, for goodness' sake..."  
Phoebe got up, walked to Prue's chair and threw an exuberant hug around her sister. "I don't care," she declared. "Go ahead, scold me all you want. I love you anyway."  
Trapped in the hug, Prue took her one free arm and returned as much of the embrace as she was able.  
"I won't scold you," she grinned, "As long as you don't mind doing the dishes."

* * * 

There was only a short interval until bedtime for Patience, and Darryl ran her bath, and afterwards Paige read her "The Owl And The Pussycat", while Phoebe cleaned the kitchen. Prue surreptitiously inventoried her now rather meager supply of witchy talismans, deciding extra candles would be needed for tomorrow's ceremony.  
After Patience was tucked in, Paige turned to her newfound siblings. "Guys, Henry's going to be here in about fifteen minutes to pick me up."  
"Can't you just call him and ask for a later pick-up?" Phoebe pleaded.  
Paige shook her head. "He should already be on his way by now."  
Phoebe made a moue of irritation. "Ooh! You people need cell phones in the worst way!"  
"Well, then, let's make our arrangements for tomorrow," Prue suggested. "I should be home by four. Paige, do you and Phoebe work the same hours?"  
Paige nodded. "We can probably be here by five thirty-ish, I guess. Do we, ah, need to bring anything for this little christening, or...?"  
"No, all we need is you." Prue smiled. "I'll provide the rest. Including dinner."  
"Prue, you really don't need to do that," Paige objected. "I mean, you've already fed me a banquet tonight."  
Prue laughed. "Tonight was no banquet, Paige, I promise."  
"Well, to me it is."  
"Prue's right," Phoebe interjected. "If nothing happens, it will be an early night. But if something does..." she grinned. "We could be in for an all-nighter."  
Phoebe executed an impromptu dance on the rug. "This is so cool," she declared exuberantly. "Woo hoo! I can't wait! I haven't partied with my sisters in ages!"  
Prue shot a glance at Darryl, whose expression told her what she feared: he had figured out what the sisters intended to do - and wasn't the least bit happy about it. Oh, boy. Pillow talk is gonna be awkward tonight, she thought to herself.  
"Ah, actually, Paige, give me your measurements," Prue said, getting up quickly to avoid Darryl's glare. "I think... we do want to wear something special for this occasion."  
Prue guided Paige by the arm back into the kitchen, and tilted her head at Phoebe, indicating she should follow. Phoebe turned to see Darryl's darkening glower, and she hurried over to him.  
"Remember," she whispered. "I love Prue. I love Patience. I love you. I won't let anything bad happen to any of you. Trust me, Darryl. This is going to be something good. I promise."  
Impulsively, she kissed him on the cheek, and scurried into the kitchen.  
A few minutes later, their plans made, the sisters returned to the living room and Paige shrugged herself into her coat. Phoebe also grabbed her coat from the coat rack. "I'm going to wait with Paige in the lobby until Henry shows up," she explained.  
"That's a good idea. Thanks, Phoebe."  
"You really don't need to wait with me," Paige demurred.  
"I wanna meet the boyfriend," Phoebe said plaintively, and Paige laughed.  
"Okay, okay. I guess that's fair."  
Feeling slightly awkward, Paige came forward to hug Prue. "It was really nice meeting you," she said. "More than nice, actually. I, uh, kinda don't know what to say," she confessed.  
Prue returned the hug warmly. "I know tonight probably wasn't what you expected," she murmured close to Paige's ear. "But I'm glad you came. And I think Phoebe's right. I think this is going to be something good - for all of us."  
"Okay," Paige allowed herself to be swayed for the moment. "I'll see you tomorrow night."  
Paige also hugged Darryl, who seemed to have recovered his humor enough to warmly wish her a good night. Prue turned to Phoebe. "Uh, Phoebe, Darryl and I are going to turn in," she said, and Phoebe nodded knowingly.  
"I'll lock up," she promised. "Good night, Darryl, 'night, Prue."  
Phoebe and Paige slipped out the door.  
Paige gave Phoebe an appraising glance as they walked down the hallway towards the elevators. "Darryl's not happy about all this, is he?"  
Phoebe gave a low whistle. "No, he's not," she admitted.

* * *

"Okay, Prue, please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do," Darryl said quietly, as he closed the door to the bedroom.  
Prue began undressing immediately, wanting her nakedness to distract Darryl, or at least mollify him, trying not to make her hurried movements seem frantic.  
"Prue?" Darryl demanded.  
Prue sighed, stopping at her camisole and slip, realizing she owed him the benefit of discussion.  
"Darryl, I need to tell you about everything that happened tonight," she conceded. "But please, don't be angry with me."  
"I'm not angry, Prue, I'm worried." Darryl's glare softened. "Hell. I'm more than worried. I'm scared."  
Prue nodded. "I'm scared, too."  
"Then what on earth are you thinking?"  
"Get undressed," she pleaded. "Get into bed with me."  
Darryl made a moue of bemusement. "You really want this to be our pillow talk for tonight?"  
Prue slipped out of her undergarments. "Truth is always naked," she answered, pulling down the bedcovers. She settled on the bed and looked at him appealingly.  
"Come talk with me," she pleaded. "Talk with me naked."  
Sighing heavily, Darryl began to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Phoebe stood with Paige inside the lobby of the apartment building, and the cold from outside seeped in through the glass windows and doors. The rain hadn't let up in the slightest, and was still coming down in near sheets.  
"It's freezing tonight," Paige observed.  
Phoebe stepped up behind Paige and hugged her close, wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin on her shoulder.  
"Better?"  
"Thanks."  
"This is nice," Phoebe sighed.  
"What is?"  
"I finally have a sister who's shorter than me."  
Paige gave Phoebe a playful jab in the ribs, and Phoebe laughed. She resumed her hug.  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" Phoebe asked with concern. "I know we kind of sucker-punched you tonight."  
"Tonight was just the warm up," Paige shivered, not entirely from the cold. "I'm just wondering what you're gonna spring on me tomorrow night."  
Phoebe hugged Paige tighter. "You don't have to do this," she said quietly. "You can say no."  
"Actually, I think I want to do it," Paige said thoughtfully. "Really. I do. I just... never expected anything like this."  
"I didn't either, first time it happened to me." Phoebe began to shift her weight rhythmically, gently rocking Paige from side to side. "But I promise, there are lots more cool things than scary things."  
She rested her chin back on Paige's shoulder for a moment. "We get to be protectors of the innocent."  
"Spiritual social workers, huh?"  
"Sometimes, exactly that," Phoebe agreed.  
"So this guy, this demon, we get to take him out?"  
"You catch on fast." Phoebe nuzzled her, intending to comfort. "If this is a real demon, and he has real demon powers, the cops won't have any way of catching him. We'd be the only ones who can."  
"And what do we do with him, once we catch him?"  
"We send him back to hell, where he belongs."  
"Does that mean we kill him?"  
"Depends on the demon," Phoebe shrugged.  
Paige shuddered. "I am so not ready for this."  
"Yeah, well," Phoebe gave Paige a gentle squeeze, "It's like what you said to me about having kids. If you wait until you're ready, you'll never do it."  
"Ooh. I'm never giving you advice again," Paige declared. "If all you're going to do is fling it back at me." She nodded at the window. "I think that's Henry's car pulling up."  
A nondescript sedan pulled up alongside the entrance and stopped. Cautiously, Phoebe and Paige stepped out into the street. Phoebe noted that this was the only car on the road. Traffic in this version of San Francisco was light during the day, and nearly non-existent at night.  
"Thanks for waiting with me," Paige gave Phoebe one last hug.  
Paige stepped inside the passenger side of the car and lowered the window. Henry Mitchell, a young handsome man with closely cropped hair, leaned over to shake Phoebe's hand.  
"Hi," Phoebe greeted him breathlessly. "You're Henry, right? I'm Phoebe Halliwell, nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you," Henry smiled.  
"I just wanted to say hello," Phoebe had to almost yell to make herself heard over the rain. "Don't let me keep you guys, but we really should get together one night and get introduced for real - when it's not pouring out."  
"Sounds great," Henry nodded.  
"Okay. Thanks for picking up Paige. Have a good night, you guys!" Phoebe waved and sprinted for the entrance to the apartment building. Paige rolled up her window, and the car slowly pulled away. As Phoebe entered the building, she failed to see three sets of burning red eyes staring at her from across the opposite alleyway.

* * * 

Against his better judgment, Darryl had done as Prue asked, and the two of them lay side by side on the bed facing each other, propped up on elbows, with pillows supporting them underneath. Prue was rubbing her hand absently against Darryl's chest. She had related all the things that had happened to her and Phoebe in the last two days, and how Paige's arrival had triggered the mystic aurorae that helped Prue make her decision.  
"I really don't understand this," Darryl said quietly. He was no longer upset - the proximity of his lover's naked body blunted the worst of his emotion - but his concern was still evident. "Hell, Prue, I would think you'd be more gun-shy about this than I am."  
"Believe me, Darryl, I have my misgivings," Prue assured him. "But, honestly, I think it's the right thing to do."  
"Right for whom, Prue? Right for you? Right for the world? If you think you owe anything else to this world, you don't. You've paid in blood, and you've paid more than your share."  
"I know." Prue continued to run the tips of her fingers across Darryl's chest. Her hand seemed impossibly small, white and fragile against his muscular torso. "But I can't help but think that Phoebe's right. We've got a demon running around out there, and he may not have all his powers, but based on the victims he leaves behind, he hasn't lost them all. And no policeman with a gun is going to be able to stop him. But a witch with all her powers could."  
Darryl smiled grimly. "I thought I'd broken you of the habit of sacrificing yourself too much."  
"You have." Prue was completely serious. "But I think about you, or Danny, or Henry maybe getting cornered by this guy. I just see you emptying your revolver into him, and it does nothing. Maybe he just laughs, before he takes your eyes too. That thought terrifies me. It scares me a lot more than being a witch does."  
"You can't make yourself responsible for every bad thing that ever happens, Prue. Especially not the magical ones."  
"I know."  
"Nobody can fix everything. Hell, I'm a cop. I coulda told you that. Or Pastor Williams. He's a priest. He's seen his share of bad stuff. He can tell you that, too."  
Prue smiled tenderly at Darryl, rubbing the palm of her hand against his cheek before returning to tracing aimlessly with her finger on his chest.  
"I don't want to fix it all," she declared. "In fact, I would never want to go back to being a full time witch like I did the first time. But I think about things like this - and I think about how Phoebe got scooped up and just dumped here - by a force that couldn't be stopped - and I just think, there are times when it would be nice to be able to stop those things from happening. Not all the time. Just once in a while."  
"But this is not a once in a while kind of change, Prue."  
He reached up with one massive hand and began to caress her shoulder. "Say this works. Say that you and your sisters read the spell, and suddenly you all get your powers back. What happens next? What other doors get opened by that act? If the good witches can come back, why not the demons? Or the warlocks? Or the Grimlocks, or a hundred other nasty things I don't know anything about?"  
"I worry about that, too," Prue admitted.  
"What do you think Andy would say, if he could hear you now?" Darryl asked. "What do you think Piper would say?"  
Prue let out an aggrieved sigh. "They'd say, no, don't do it."  
Darryl in his turn rubbed his hand against Prue's cheek. "You know I will always support you, whatever decisions you make," he said quietly. "Even the ones I disagree with."  
Prue smiled at him tenderly. "You always do."  
"It's just - you've had your share of bad, and then some. You don't need any more." He let his hand glide down the length of her arm. "I never want anything bad to happen to you, ever again," he declared. "That's all."  
Prue stopped her tracing and pressed the palm of her hand flat over Darryl's heart. "I love you very much, Darryl Morris," she murmured. "And just so you know. I'm planning to be your wife. I'm hoping to be a mother to your child. And anything witchy that wants to intrude is going to have to take a permanent back seat to that."  
Darryl grinned. "I'm glad."  
"Because you're right, I've paid my dues."  
"You just keep on remembering that."  
"Ohh... damn!" Prue exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"With all the excitement, I forgot to tell everyone. You'll never guess what happened at work today."  
"Somebody shot Rex with a crossbow doused in holy water?"  
"He offered me the company."  
"Sorry, he did what?"  
"He wants me to take over Buckland's. As CEO and as majority owner."  
"No shit," Darryl murmured. "What did you say?"  
"I said I needed time to think about it."  
Darryl mulled that over.  
"If you're going to be the boss, what's he going to do?"  
Prue shrugged. "Same thing he does now. Broker deals for art treasures when he's motivated. And when he's bored, he'll find some willing demoness to while away the time."  
"Damn. You have had an interesting day," Darryl conceded.  
"This is why I'm glad you came over tonight. I've really missed this. Us. And especially after today..." Prue gave him a subdued smile. "I really could use some animal warmth right now. For comfort. And distraction," she admitted.  
She let her hand slide down lower on Darryl's torso, until she found what she wanted.  
"Fuck me," she whispered.  
Darryl pulled Prue close to him and their first kiss was tender and slightly sad. Each successive kiss grew more passionate, and Darryl encircled his arms around his lover and they surrendered to each other's embrace.

* * * 

Once again, Phoebe was woken by the sound of the shower running; she rolled over but didn't open her eyes. She still had no clock in her bedroom, but she knew it was early, far too early to get up.  
She returned to fitful dozing and woke again when she heard the front door to the apartment close. Mostly likely Darryl leaving for work, she decided. Wanting to do anything but get out of her warm bed, she shrugged herself into her bathrobe and padded into the kitchen to squint at the clock. Six-thirty. The sky outside was still dark.  
Resigning herself to being up, she poured fresh grounds into the coffee maker and set it to percolate while she took her own turn in the shower.  
Twenty minutes later, feeling more refreshed and wakeful, she returned to the kitchen. The sky outside was beginning to lighten. The rain had stopped, but the skies were steely grey with heavy clouds. Most likely fog would roll in shortly.  
Darryl had left the morning paper on the kitchen table and Phoebe glanced at it cursorily while sipping her coffee. Without any evil in the world, she reflected, news headlines were a lot more boring. Not such a bad thing, on balance.  
Prue shuffled into the kitchen wearing nothing but her bathrobe, her eyes still puffy with sleep. Phoebe grinned at her.  
"Boy, what a difference a boyfriend makes," she teased gently. "When Darryl's not here, you're up and at 'em before the sun. Now it's all we can do to roll you out of bed."  
Prue made a soft 'hmf' of amusement, not quite awake enough to laugh. She stepped up behind Phoebe's chair, wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a long hug.  
"What was that for?" Phoebe asked, when Prue finally released her.  
"That was for nothing," Prue answered, "So watch out. Ooh. You made coffee. Thanks, Phoebe."  
Prue poured herself a cup and inhaled the aroma as if it would bring her back to life.  
"So, was Darryl really mad last night?" Phoebe asked worriedly.  
Prue shook her head. "He just worries about me. Us," she amended, seating herself at the table across from her sister.  
"I don't know, he seemed pretty pissed off."  
"He's fine, Phoebe, really. He's going to take Patience tonight, so we can try this undisturbed."  
"How'd you talk him into that?" A sly smile crossed Phoebe's face. "Or maybe it wasn't the talking that did it."  
"Maybe I did give him a little... incentive," Prue allowed. "But God knows I don't like to use that tactic, except very sparingly. It has a tendency to backfire on me."  
"Are you still okay with us doing this? Resuming our Wiccan ways?"  
Prue smiled sleepily. "Yeah," she said, nodding thoughtfully. "I am. I didn't think I'd miss it, or want it back, but... you were right, Phoebe. I still don't know if it will work, but I'm ready to try."  
"I think we got our official endorsement yesterday afternoon," Phoebe observed quietly, taking a sip from her coffee cup.  
"That was pretty blatant, wasn't it?" Prue admitted. "And it makes me wonder just how much magic has returned to the world."  
"All of it?" Phoebe asked hopefully.  
Prue frowned. "I don't think so," she decided. "I mean, most of the people here are barely more than zombies still."  
"I know what you mean," Phoebe nodded. "It's kind of weird. It's like... you know when you talk to someone who has a bad cold, and they're still themselves, but their energy level is pretty well zero? And they just barely respond to anything? Almost everyone here is like that."  
Phoebe set down her coffee cup. "Do you suppose the return of magic will cure all that? Or is the damage permanent?"  
"I honestly don't know, Phoebe. But maybe, after tonight, we will be able to sense patterns of magical energy once again - maybe we can get a sense of how much magic is still left."  
"I'm getting kind of excited about this," Phoebe grinned. "Last time was just an accident. But this time... I'm getting a little thrill in the pit of my stomach just thinking about it."  
Prue smiled. "As I said, Phoebe, it may not work," she cautioned. "And I don't think that spell was ever meant to be used more than once."  
"Don't you chicken out on me, Prue."  
"Not happening," Prue grinned.  
Phoebe made some clucking noises. "Bwak, bwak, bwak."  
"Okay, okay," Prue laughed. "You win. I'm awake." Reluctantly, she got up. "I'm going to grab a quick shower, before Patience gets up."  
"I left you three whole drops of hot water," Phoebe grinned.  
"Oh, gee, thanks for that."  
As Prue left, Phoebe picked up her coffee cup, thinking. Prue and Darryl most likely had been spending far more time together before Phoebe's arrival. Dearly as she loved this new relationship with her sister, Phoebe couldn't shake the sense that she was actually in the way.  
Prue had said that she and Darryl would announce their engagement immediately after the holidays. And, that she wanted another child, with Darryl. They'd already been a couple for well over a year. And while Phoebe was sure neither one of them would even think about turning her out, or even mentioning it, it was becoming clear to her that she was underfoot. The apartment was small, and would be cramped enough with two adults and two small children. No room for the spinster auntie, she sighed. Paige had suggested they might live together a few months down the road. Maybe it was time to investigate that possibility a little more seriously.  
Patience wandered into the kitchen, teddy bear in tow, wiping sleep from her eyes. Phoebe helped her into the nearest chair, kissed her on the head, and set about making some breakfast.  
"Boy," she grinned to herself, "Nobody in this family is a morning person. Not that there's anything wrong with that."  
Prue returned to the kitchen in just under half an hour, fully dressed and ready to face the day. She kissed Patience and gratefully took the plate of scrambled eggs and toast that Phoebe offered.  
"Sweetie, you're going to stay at Daddy's place tonight," Prue informed her daughter. "It's just going to be you and him tonight, but I'll see you this afternoon to drop you off, okay?"  
"It's okay, mommy," Patience assured her. "I know you and Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Paige are busy. You have to bring the magic back."  
Phoebe looked at Prue with a moue of bemusement. "Bring it back?" she snorted. "Doesn't it seem to you this kid is swimming in it?"  
"She's very smart, aren't you, sweetie?" Prue grinned, rubbing one hand across her daughter's small shoulders.  
"Prue, is there anything I can do to help for tonight?" Phoebe asked. Prue shook her head.  
"I already planned to stop and pick up some extra candles - and a few other things for dinner," she replied.  
"Are we going to wait until midnight to do this?"  
Prue laughed. "Sorry, Phoebe. I thought we'd start after dinner, somewhere around seven. We working moms need our sleep."  
"Except on those nights when there's a hot lovin' marathon going on," Phoebe teased.  
Prue wrinkled her nose at her sister. "That's medicinal," she shot back. "Keeps me sassy."  
Phoebe sat back and looked her sister tenderly.  
"What?" Prue asked.  
"I don't know. This," Phoebe said, a slow grin spreading across your face. "It's so cool. You're so cool. I can even tease you about the boyfriend, and you're up for it. You just throw it right back at me. It's great."  
"We old witches have learned a thing or two," Prue grinned. "Okay, everybody, let's get busy," she announced brightly, "Or we're all going to be late for our jobs and day care!"  
All three of them, Prue included, groaned in mock dismay, and then burst into peals of laughter.

* * * 

Phoebe arrived at the office feeling anything but ready to start a day of work. All she could think about was reciting the incantation that evening. At least she wouldn't have to suffer alone, she reflected. She and Paige could commiserate until it was time to leave.  
No sooner had Phoebe arrived at her desk, Paige hurried over.  
"You must live here," Phoebe grinned, greeting her. "No matter what time I get here, you're always here before me."  
"Phoebe... I have a confession to make," Paige wrung her hands in a moue of chagrin.  
"Uh oh, this must be bad news," Phoebe declared. "You haven't called me 'Phoebe' since the day you met me."  
"You have to promise you won't get mad."  
"I won't get mad," Phoebe declared automatically. As Paige started to sigh with relief, Phoebe added, "Unless, of course, you say something to upset me."  
Paige gave Phoebe a playful whack on the arm. "Ooh!" she seethed. "I have half a mind not to tell you after all - out of spite."  
"Okay, okay," Phoebe laughed, and then gave Paige her full and earnest attention. "What's this dire confession you have to make?"  
Paige perched herself on the corner of Phoebe's desk and leaned over. "I, uh... sort of told Henry all about us."  
Phoebe frowned. "What do you mean? About us being witches?"  
"Well, yeah. I didn't mean to," she protested. "He asked me out tonight, and I had to tell him I couldn't go, he asked why, and... well... I couldn't think of anything else to say."  
She gave Phoebe a pleading look. "You're not mad, are you?"  
"What did he say, when you told him you were attending a Wiccan initiation?" Phoebe asked, genuinely curious.  
Paige sighed. "Well, fortunately, Henry already knows I'm nuts," she said. "But he said this is definitely one of my nuttier moments. Might even make the top five."  
"He keeps a top five list of your nuttiest moments?"  
"No, but I do. Top ten, actually."  
"Paige, that's one list you need to throw away, right now."  
"I also keep a list of all my useless talents."  
"There's no such thing as a useless talent."  
Paige smiled gratefully at Phoebe. "I love you," she declared. "You're always so sweet to me, no matter what. I wish we really were sisters."  
"Maybe we are," Phoebe said thoughtfully. "We could find out."  
"What, you mean like a DNA test?"  
"Sure. There are all kinds of tests to determine paternity or siblingship." Phoebe frowned. "If you guys are ahead that far in your technology, that is. God knows you've yet to invent a cell phone. That alone makes me feel like I'm back in the stone age."  
Phoebe looked up to see Paige looking at her pleadingly. "Sorry," she apologized. "I was drifting. I do that sometimes. Would you like to have the test done?"  
Paige made a fearful grimace. "I wouldn't have to give blood, would I?"  
Phoebe grinned. "Not hardly. A buccal swab will do the trick."  
Paige sighed with relief. "Great. Cotton ball in the mouth, I can handle."  
"Good. We might want to have you matched with Prue, though. I'm from a different reality. God only knows what my DNA sample would show. That would be so weird, though, wouldn't it?"  
"That we might actually be sisters?" Paige thought for a moment. "Maybe it's magic," she suggested brightly.  
"Now you're getting it," Phoebe laughed. "Anyway, don't worry about Henry. As near as I can tell, being witches isn't quite as a big a secret in this world as it was in mine." She paused. "Unless your boyfriend's a warlock. That would probably be bad."  
"He's a cop working in Juvie," Paige grinned. "I don't think 'warlock' is on his resume."  
"My sister Piper once dated a warlock and a guardian angel in the same year," Phoebe laughed, and then she turned wistful. "God, I really miss her."  
Paige noted Phoebe's near anguished expression and bit her lip. "You... don't want to go home, do you?" she asked quietly.  
"I am home," Phoebe answered without hesitation, and she gave Paige a reassuring smile. "As far as I know, Paige, there's no way for me to return to the world I came from. I guess I have no plans to leave."  
"Yeah, but this demon, he brought you here, right? Couldn't he take you back?"  
"Maybe..." Phoebe conceded. "But I wouldn't trust any demon to return me home safe and sound. We're better off vanquishing him and being done with it."  
"But what if you found some other way home?" Paige pressed. "Would you go?"  
Phoebe fixed Paige with an appraising look. "Are you anxious for me to leave?" she asked half-jokingly.  
"I'm anxious for you to stay," Paige said with all seriousness.  
Phoebe regarded Paige's expression carefully. Her anxiety and worry were plainly visible on her face. Phoebe reached over and took Paige's hand in hers.  
"Then I guess you're stuck with me," Phoebe said softly, and then added, with a grin, "...sis."  
The little dig had its intended effect, and Paige's worry dissolved in a cascade of laughter. 

* * *

That evening, Phoebe and Paige arrived at the apartment to find Prue already preparing dinner, baked tomatoes stuffed with rice, spinach and mushrooms, and lentils flavored with mint, lemon and black pepper. The couch and the chairs had been pushed back in the living room, leaving a wide open space where Prue had arranged seven squat candles in a large circle on the living room floor, and several other scented candles were already burning in the kitchen and living room. From the portable stereo came tranquilizing sounds of Japanese bamboo flute and koto.  
"Wow, Prue, you're going all out for this," Phoebe murmured appreciatively.  
"What's that you're wearing?" Paige asked. "It's beautiful."  
Prue was dressed in jeans and sandals, but her top was a long sleeved, collarless tunic of some beautiful white material. The hems of the sleeves and the open neck were woven with golden threads, and the tunic also had a golden sash tied loosely around the waist. She had pulled her long, dark hair back and tied it off in a loose ponytail.  
"Thanks," she smiled, and Phoebe noted that this was Prue's brilliant, radiant smile - the one capable of lighting an entire room by itself. "I'm glad you like it - you each get one for tonight."  
"Nehru jacket, or baptismal robe?" Phoebe grinned. "Actually, you look great in that, Prue," she admitted.  
"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour," Prue announced, and she brought out three champagne flutes. "Paige, this is sparkling cider - don't worry, no alcohol."  
"Thanks," Paige gratefully took the offered glass.  
"Wow, you're really ready to do this," Phoebe grinned.  
"Yeah, I am," Prue nodded. "Took me a little while to work myself up to it. But I think I'm ready now."  
She brought out two shirt boxes, and handed one to each of her sisters. "Try them on," she invited.  
Phoebe opened her box and saw that she too had a tunic much like her sister's. The fabric was soft and delicate, and the ornamental interweave was astonishingly detailed.  
"They're based on Tunisian prayer vests," Prue explained. "It's not dissimilar to what Muslims wear, when they go to the mosques for prayers. I thought these might help us to focus our energies."  
"Prue, focus or no, these are beautiful. Thank you." Phoebe and Paige each hugged Prue in turn.  
Phoebe had no issue with disrobing right there in the kitchen, and doffed her blouse, took out the tunic and with her sister's help shrugged herself into it.  
"Wow. This feels great," Phoebe marveled.  
Paige seemed a little flustered to disrobe in public, but Phoebe coaxed her with warm words of encouragement. Finally, with great shyness, Paige removed her blouse, and Prue and Phoebe could see that most of Paige's left arm - and a fair amount of her rib cage - was covered in tattoos.  
"Wow. That's some serious ink you're sporting there, shorty," Phoebe commented.  
Paige made a face. "Don't call me shorty."  
"Those are incredible," Prue murmured. "May we see?"  
"Come on, you guys, I'm self conscious enough as it is," Paige pleaded.  
"We're your sisters," Phoebe remonstrated. "We have a right to see the real you."  
"Yeah, well, now you've seen me," Paige declared, hastily trying to unwrap her new tunic.  
Prue stepped forward and gently caught Paige's hands in hers, giving the flustered girl her warmest smile.  
"They're really beautiful," she said sincerely. "Please, tell us about them."  
"Uhh... well..." Paige sighed in vexation. "Okay. So, the one on my back, that's the Tao symbol, obviously. I'm always looking for the balance I don't have. The symbol on my right shoulder is Chinese symbol for 'Snake', because that's my Zodiac sign. And the snake that's on fire running down my arm, well, it's because I'm a Fire Snake. The text on my ribs is Latin. It reads, _'De duobus malis, minus est semper eligendum'._ That means, 'Of two evils, the lesser is always to be chosen.' Or else it means 'Eat at Wang's Fish Emporium'. I can never remember which. And there's a handful of stars, too, just because I like stars. Can I get dressed now?"  
"Yes, of course you can," Prue smiled. "They are lovely, Paige."  
As Paige shrugged herself into her tunic, Phoebe added, "Wow, I had no idea you were hiding all that under there. Those are actually really cool."  
Paige had recovered a little of her self-possession and managed a smile. "Thanks. I keep 'em covered at work. I'm trying to convince everybody I'm normal and respectable. If that's possible."  
"We're happier to know the real you," Prue said quietly, and Paige smiled gratefully.  
Prue helped Paige smooth out and straighten her tunic, and then all three women were similarly attired.  
"We look good in white," Phoebe declared with surprise.  
Prue raised her champagne glass in a toast. "To the sisters three," she intoned.  
"To the sisters three," Phoebe and Paige echoed, and they touched glasses, then drank.  
Dinner was calm and quiet, and only Paige seemed to be slightly nervous about the events that were to unfold in a little while.  
"This isn't... going to hurt, is it?" she quavered.  
"No, sweetie, it won't hurt," Phoebe smiled. "Promise."  
"What do I need to do?" she asked.  
"Actually, very little," Prue admitted. "When we're ready, I will light the candles in order, invite my sisters into the circle, and then the three of us will recite the invocation aloud."  
"And what happens then?"  
"And then... we wait and see." Prue smiled warmly at each of them in turn. "No matter what happens tonight, or what doesn't happen," she added, with a glance at Phoebe, "I'm really glad you're both here." She bit her lip. "Paige, you haven't heard this before, but I had two sisters, two beautiful sisters whom I loved very much. Both of them... died... three years ago. And tonight, I just feel very blessed to have my two new sisters here with me."  
Phoebe thought for a moment, then raised her glass. "To the sisters old, and the sisters new."  
"To the sisters old, and the sisters new," Prue and Paige echoed, and they toasted their glasses again.  
After they finished the meal, they retired to the living room - Prue insisted they leave the plates for now, not wanting to disturb anyone's concentration in the slightest. Phoebe retrieved her new Book of Shadows from her armoire.  
"Hey, that's your book," Paige observed.  
Phoebe grinned. "Yeah. Come see what I wrote in it."  
They sat on the couch together and Phoebe opened the book in her lap.  
"Prue, sometime soon, I want to sit with you, and write down some of the Halliwell family history in this book," Phoebe said quietly. "I know sometimes our realities aren't quite the same, so I didn't want to write down anything that didn't actually happen here."  
Once again, Prue rewarded her baby sister with her most radiant smile. "I would like that very much, Phoebe," Prue answered, her husky voice softened with emotion. "Thank you."  
For the next several minutes, Phoebe showed them the half-dozen or so pages she had painstakingly inked, with all the spells, potions and incantations she remembered.  
"We can use all of these things?" Paige marveled.  
"Yup," Phoebe affirmed. "Well... I hope so," she added. "After tonight."  
"You guys ready to do this?" Prue asked.  
"I think so," Phoebe nodded, and then grinned. "I can't believe this, I'm really, really nervous."  
"Me too," Prue admitted. "How about you, Paige?"  
"Am I ready to take a walk on the wild side?" Paige quavered.  
"Not the wild side, sweetie, I told you," Phoebe remonstrated with a gentle smile. "This is the good side, the white side. The side of the angels."  
"I need all the help from the angels I can get," Paige nodded.  
"All right then." Prue stood up, exhaled nervously, and took a book of matches from the table. She lowered the volume on the stereo slowly, until the tranquil music faded away and they were left with silence. She entered the circle on the floor, crouched down beside the first candle, and lit a match.  
"In loving memory of sisters gone, and ancestors before, bless this meeting," she sang softly, in a voice nearly a whisper. She held the flaming match to the wick and the candle sputtered, then lit.  
"In kindness and in charity, shield and protect this circle and bless this space," she sang again, lighting the second candle.  
"Protect my sisters, grant unto them wisdom and compassion and loving kindness," she sang, lighting the third.  
Around the circle she went, offering a half-spoken, half-sung prayer with each lit candle, asking for blessings to be bestowed on herself and her sisters. All candles lit, she stood up.  
"I ask my sisters to join me in the circle," she said quietly.  
Paige and Phoebe stood up from the couch, and Phoebe found that her heart was pounding loudly in her chest.  
"This is crazy -" she started to say, and Prue shushed gently with a single finger to her lips.  
They entered the circle with Prue, and Phoebe opened the Book of Shadows with slightly shaking hands. Prue closed one hand over Phoebe's left, Paige over Phoebe's right, helping her to steady the book.  
Prue looked first to Phoebe, then to Paige, and then the three sisters chanted aloud in unison:  
_"Hear now the words of the witches.  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here.  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
We call upon the ancient power.  
Bring your powers to we sisters three.  
We want the power.  
Give us the power."  
_ The incantation complete, the three sisters hushed, not daring even to breathe. The space was utterly still and silent.  
Phoebe became aware of the ticking of the clock in the kitchen, and just as she became aware of it, the ticking stopped.  
All the candles in the circle flickered.  
A light breeze seemed to spring up from nowhere, and passed by each sister's face in turn, stirring the finer ends of their hair.  
Phoebe drew in a sharp breath.  
The living room seemed to explode with light - not violent, and without any sound, but suddenly the three sisters were enveloped in a bubble of pure, radiant light with no apparent source.  
Paige felt a light, gentle pressure on her cheek. She had been kissed, she was certain of it. But there was no one there.  
The light grew brighter and each sister saw the light actually clinging to their garments, as if gathering there.  
Phoebe began to laugh delightedly.  
In turn, the gathering light flared, first around Paige, then around Phoebe, and then finally the brightest flare of all surrounded Prue - a light so pure and blinding each sister had to close her eyes.  
The light faded.  
The clock in the kitchen resumed its ticking.  
The space became once again Prue's living room, plain and ordinary - with one change. The candles in the circle, full and squat just moments before, had burned down to nothing and only the smallest wax stumps remained of each one. The other candles outside the circle continued to burn, still their ordinary shape and size, unaffected.  
"Very cool," breathed Phoebe Halliwell.

* * * 

"So, now we're real witches?" Paige asked her sisters.  
"You always were a witch," Phoebe declared. "But now, you have access to all your powers."  
The sisters had returned to the kitchen and were seated around the dining table. Immediately after the spell had been cast, Paige had begun to tremble violently from shock, so her older sisters had escorted her into the dining nook to let her sit comfortably and recover herself.  
After a cup of warm green tea, Paige felt calmer, and was ready to discuss the experience.  
"So, what powers do I have?" she asked, curious.  
"That's a good question," Phoebe said thoughtfully. "You know, I just assumed we'd get the same powers. But Prue, you can slow down time, which is a power Piper used to have. And you certainly never used to cook like her before."  
"You're thinking maybe the powers got swapped?" Prue asked, offering each of her sisters a small wedge of carrot cake.  
"Or, what if we get completely new and different powers?" Phoebe asked.  
"Can't we find out?" Paige asked.  
"Oh, we'll definitely find out," Phoebe nodded.  
"The first time we did this, it took several days before our powers began to actively manifest," Prue explained.  
"Really?" Phoebe frowned. "In my reality, my sisters and I saw evidence the very first day. Not that the powers were strong, or that we had any control or anything. But they were there almost from the moment the spell was cast."  
"I don't know, Phoebe, maybe time or magic or both work a little differently here. But as you said, we'll know soon enough."  
"So, what powers did you guys have before?" Paige asked.  
"Piper used to be able to freeze time. Prue could move objects with her mind," Phoebe nodded at her older sister. "And I had the power of premonitions. I could see little glimpses into the future."  
"And of course, all of us were able to summon and focus magical energy by casting spells," Prue added.  
On impulse, Phoebe reached over and squeezed Prue's arm, then Paige's. She sighed forlornly.  
"No flashes?" Prue asked sympathetically.  
"Well, none yet," Phoebe said. "But my power was always sort of sneaking up on me when I least expected it. I was barely getting the hang of summoning premonitions at will back in my world."  
"I know what we can try," Prue said with sudden inspiration. "Hang on a minute."  
She left the room, and returned a moment later with her purse. She rummaged inside for a moment, and pulled out a copper penny.  
"Did you ever learn the penny trick in your world?" Prue asked Phoebe. Phoebe frowned and shook her head.  
"Okay, guys, watch this." Prue placed the penny in the palm of her hand, then laid her hand flat on the table, palm upwards.  
"Uh, it's still a penny, Prue," Phoebe said after they waited a moment.  
"The penny doesn't change," Prue said. "Just give me a minute. I'm really out of practice with this." She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
After a moment, the penny began to shift, as if moved by an invisible finger.  
"Oh!" Paige gasped, startled. Phoebe put a finger to her lips, indicating she should be quiet, so as not to break Prue's concentration.  
Slowly, the penny wobbled and lifted itself into the air, gently spinning about six inches above Prue's hand. As the sisters watched, a small, incandescent sphere of light surrounded the penny, and brightly multi-colored streaks of brightness, like fireworks in miniature, flashed inside the sphere.  
Paige's jaw dropped in amazement. Phoebe laughed delightedly.  
Like a soap bubble popping, the light suddenly vanished and the penny dropped back into Prue's hand.  
"Oh, neat trick," Phoebe marveled. "I can't wait to try that in a bar."  
Prue handed the penny to Paige. "Here. You try."  
"I can do... that?" Paige was astounded by the idea.  
Prue smiled. "We can all do that. It's a simple exercise, to help you focus magical energy." She turned to Phoebe. "Which means you were right, Phoebe. There's more than plenty of magic around left to work with."  
"So why don't we see more evidence of it?"  
Prue shook her head. "I really don't know. It's almost like the magic is dormant, somehow. But maybe now we can do something about it. Okay, Paige, just focus on the penny. Concentrate. Imagine it lifting into the air."  
"Imagine it turning into a winning lottery ticket," Phoebe suggested with a grin.  
"Phoebe, hush. Let Paige try."  
Paige stared at the penny intently, wrinkling her brow, but the penny remained stubbornly still.  
"I don't know what to do," she sighed finally.  
"Don't give up," Prue encouraged her. "It takes a few tries to get the hang of it. Just relax. Don't force the magic, let it come to you. Close your eyes if it helps. Feel the weight of the penny on your hand, and then imagine it rising up, light as a feather."  
"Okay," Paige agreed, and shut her eyes.  
The sisters waited breathlessly, watching the penny in Paige's small, delicate hand. Slowly, the penny wobbled, and Phoebe's mouth fell open in delighted surprise.  
The penny began to rise, but Paige was already frowning too hard, and it dropped back into her palm. She opened her eyes.  
"It moved," she exclaimed. "It really moved. I felt it."  
"That's not a bad start," Prue smiled at her. "Not bad at all for a first time."  
"Can I try?" Phoebe pleaded.  
Paige handed her the coin. Phoebe took it, and she suddenly gasped and her whole body went rigid.  
"Phoebe?" Paige cried in alarm.  
Prue gently grabbed Paige's wrist, and held one finger up, indicating they should wait a moment.  
Phoebe dropped the penny, swallowing hard.  
"Vision?" Prue asked.  
"Prue," Phoebe quavered. "He's after Darryl."  
"What?"  
"The demon. He's after Darryl and Patience," she insisted, her voice rising in pitch with genuine fright. "We have to go, now, Prue, now, right NOW!"  
Prue sat shocked for just a minute, then bolted from her seat, grabbing her car keys.  
Phoebe practically yanked Paige out of her chair. "Come on," she said breathlessly.  
Paige yelped with surprise but allowed Phoebe to drag her to the door.  
"What's going on?" she pleaded, but Phoebe didn't answer, she was running to catch Prue, who was already at the stairwell, not bothering to wait for the elevator.  
Paige found herself having to run full tilt to keep up with her two sisters, who were rushing down the stairs in near panic.  
Prue had already clambered into her SUV and started the engine, as Paige pulled up, gasping.  
"Get in, Paige, get in!" Phoebe yelled.  
Paige had barely opened the door to step inside when Prue hit the accelerator. Paige fell back against the seat with a cry of alarm.  
Prue turned the SUV out onto the street without bothering to look for traffic. Phoebe's terror had fled just enough for her to be thankful that in this version of San Francisco, the streets rolled up at night. In her world, they would almost certainly have ended in a collision with another vehicle.  
"What's going on, you guys?" Paige pleaded in terror from the back seat.  
"The demon who dragged me here is about to attack Darryl and Patience," Phoebe said grimly. "And we've got to stop him!"  
In moments, the SUV was speeding along the empty streets at nearly eighty miles an hour.  
"Prue, you're driving awful fast," Paige whimpered with fright.  
"Phoebe, what did you see?" Prue asked.  
"I didn't," Phoebe answered. "I mean, I didn't 'see' an image, not like my premonitions usually are. It was more like . . . a flash of insight. But it's really happening, Prue, I swear it is."  
"I believe you," Prue assured her, not taking her eyes off the road.  
Phoebe turned her shoulder and looked back at her sister.  
"Paige, when we stop, jump out and stick close to me. I mean, hold-my-hand close."  
"What's going to happen?"  
"We're going to vanquish a demon," Prue said grimly, not taking her eyes off the road.  
"You don't need to do anything but hang onto me," Phoebe assured her. "Prue and I can do the summoning and focusing. Just hang onto me, all right? That's all you need to think about."  
"Okay," Paige swallowed hard.  
Prue took a hard corner, literally on two wheels, and the vehicle skidded before it righted itself. Paige felt her stomach rebelling and she closed her eyes, then decided that was scarier and opened them again. She kept her gaze at her feet, trying desperately to ignore the peristalsis that threatened to spill over into a spasm of vomiting.  
Prue slammed on the brakes, and the SUV made a hard stop in front of Darryl's apartment building.  
As they were clambering out of the car, Phoebe felt another premonition, nothing visual, but a certainty.  
"Prue," she called, "Alley." She pointed to a narrow, dark strip between two old buildings.  
Prue nodded, and raced for it. Paige stepped out of the car on decidedly shaky legs. Phoebe grabbed her hand.  
"Come on, just hang onto me," she assured her, and they dashed after Prue.  
The alley was exceedingly dark, and there was almost no light past the first few feet. Prue had stopped at the edge of visible light, in a low crouch, tensed for battle. Phoebe and Paige came up behind her, breathless.  
"He's down here, Prue, I can feel it," Phoebe gasped.  
"How are we going to find him?" Paige hissed.  
Slowly, Prue held out her hands in front of her, spacing her palms about a foot apart. Her hands began to glow as if from their own light, and within moments a lighted sphere the size about the size of a basketball appeared in her hands. Paige's eyes bulged in amazement at the sight of it.  
Prue threw the sphere of light up into the air, as if it were a soccer ball. The sphere suspended itself several feet over the pavement and hovered serenely in the air.  
The alleyway was immediately flooded with bright, brilliant light, and standing barely five feet away from them was the demon.  
It was a hideously deformed thing, apparently having suffered terrible injuries. Clotted blood covered one whole side of its face. It stood upright, like a man, with legs and a trunk, but no true head or arms; the trunk simply terminated into a point. The creature had two large, paired wings slightly folded in towards its back, these too were covered in dried blood and apparently had been ripped and damaged to make them unusable.  
The front of the creature's trunk had almost a dozen pairs of empty, bleeding eye sockets, only three of which were filled by mismatched pairs of eyes. Under these was a slavering mouth without a jaw, bile spilling out onto the creature's belly.  
It growled menacingly.  
"What the -" Paige started to say, then yelped in terror as a long, wet object passed within inches of her face. Phoebe roughly pushed Paige to the ground as a cracking sound like a whip smarted only inches above their heads.  
Paige pushed herself up on one elbow; Prue had likewise thrown herself to the ground just in front of them. The creature had a tongue not unlike a frog's, and about a foot length of it was coiling outside the mouth, readying itself for another strike.  
Paige was numbed with terror, unable to do anything but whimper. The tongue lashed out again. Instinctively, Paige shrieked and threw up her hand in front of her face.  
The demon immediately flew backwards, as if a giant arm had picked it up and flung it carelessly aside. The demon's body slammed into a nearby garbage dumpster, denting it so that all the sides caved in. The creature lay there, spasmodically pushing out its legs, stunned.  
Prue scrambled to her feet and advanced on the creature, her glower growing more fierce with every step. Her eyes began to glint with volcanic light.  
The creature's eyes bulged with fright, and it began to flap its ruined wings feebly.  
The demon burst into flames. Shrieking with pain and terror, the creature tried to raise itself up but it was too late, its body was being utterly consumed. The acrid smoke rising from it was unbelievably foul and Paige and Phoebe covered their noses and mouths, trying not to gag. Prue stood her ground, the fire in her eyes reflected in the flame ejecting violently from the creature's torso.  
The hideous screaming stopped; the body fell still but the flames continued to sear the charred flesh until almost none of it was left.  
As quickly as they had come, the flames vanished, and all that remained of the demon was a smoking, charred lump of flesh looking like a roast that had been left too long on the grill.  
"Burn in hell, you bastard," Prue muttered grimly. "You do not touch my family."  
Paige stared at the spot on the floor where the demon had just stood, open-mouthed, aghast.  
Phoebe's lip curled in a sly smile. "You can summon fire," she murmured to Prue in total admiration. "Oh, Prue. That is cool. That is very, very cool."  
Paige was swooning, and Phoebe turned to look at her. "Paige, sweetie, are you okay?"  
"Ooh," Paige grunted as her body began to tremble with shock. "Ah, I think... I'm going to be sick."  
"Oh, honey, just relax, it's fine, you're going to be fine," Phoebe said hastily, and helped Paige sit up and braced her back against the wall. Phoebe took both of Paige's hands in hers, rubbing them gently. "Deep breaths, honey, deep breaths. Slowly. In. Out. In. Out. That's it."  
Paige nodded queasily that she was all right, and Phoebe stood up. Prue was still staring at the spot in the dumpster where the demon's corpse lay smoking, trembling visibly with anger.  
"Prue, are you okay?" Phoebe quavered.  
"Hey, what the hell is going on down there?" A voice called from above them. The sisters looked up to see Darryl standing on the fire escape, gun drawn, peering down into the alley. He looked terribly frightened.  
"It's okay, Darryl, it's only us," Phoebe yelled up to him. "We're coming up, give us just a minute."  
"Everything all right?"  
"It is now."  
Phoebe turned to Prue, who was still struggling visibly to bring her emotions under control. Phoebe said nothing but took her sister's hand and squeezed it gently.  
Prue closed her eyes, and took in several deep breaths to calm herself. Finally, she opened her eyes again. They were clear and dark again, the irises returned to their normal color. The fire was gone.  
"You back?" Phoebe asked worriedly.  
Prue managed a grim smile. "I hate fighting demons," she managed to rasp. Phoebe laughed from release of tension, and gave her sister a tight hug.  
"Go on up," she said softly. "Your family's waiting for you." She gave Prue a tender smile as she released her grip. "Paige and I will be right behind you."  
Numbly, Prue nodded, and walked dazedly back out of the alley towards the street.  
"What ... the hell... was that?!" Paige demanded breathlessly, still sitting against the wall.  
Phoebe sat down heavily next to her, and sighed with relief.  
"That..." she declared, brushing strands of hair away from her sister's face, "Was your very first demon."  
"First?" Paige's face twisted into a moue of revulsion. "No, no, no," she said emphatically. "First means more. No more demons. No. More. Demons are bad."  
"Demons are bad," Phoebe agreed emphatically.  
"We're not going to have to do that all the time, are we?" Paige shuddered.  
"Nope." Phoebe grinned at her sister. "Sometimes, we vanquish warlocks too."  
Paige let out a little shriek of fury, and whacked Phoebe on the arm. Phoebe laughed and pulled her sister close. When Paige stopped trembling, Phoebe kissed her on the forehead.  
"Let's go see how the Morrises are doing," she suggested, jerking her thumb more or less in the direction of Darryl's apartment. "And then, my lovely sister, you and I are going to go find ourselves a good, stiff, virgin... Pina Colada." Phoebe grinned. "I think you've earned it."  
She stood up and brushed herself off as best she could, then held out her hand and helped Paige to her feet. Phoebe brushed Paige down, just as she had done for herself, then slipped her arm around Paige's tiny waist. Paige pressed against her sister gratefully, momentarily exhausted now that the terror had left her.  
"Please tell me we get to do some fun things too," Paige murmured as they walked towards the street arm in arm.  
"Oh, you bet," Phoebe gave her sister a gentle squeeze. "Just wait you meet your first leprechaun. And lust demons are always a blast. And then there's vampires -"  
"Pheeble?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you please shut the hell up?"  
The two sisters dissolved into a fit of laughter, as they walked out into the street. Somewhere up above the buildings, the clouds finally parted long enough to reveal a bright, lustrous full moon.

* * * 

The following morning, Prue and Phoebe were sitting at the dining table, sipping coffee in companionable silence. The events of the previous night had left them feeling utterly drained. Prue glanced at the clock. She would need to leave for work in a few minutes. She was still not sure what she could possibly say to Rex Buckland. But, she decided, that was a crisis for another moment.  
"You've been awful quiet this morning," she said quietly to Phoebe.  
Phoebe nodded. "I've just been... thinking."  
"So have I," Prue nodded.  
"You first," Phoebe invited.  
"I know we did the right thing in killing that demon, but I can't help but think, he was your only way home," Prue said quietly. "I've trapped you here."  
Phoebe mulled that over for a minute. "First of all, Prue, you're not responsible for that... thing... dragging me to your reality. And yes, killing it was the right thing to do. It would have killed other people. It was trying to get to Darryl and Patience when you stopped it."  
"I know."  
"Which means, it knew about us, I mean about the Charmed Ones, and probably in more than one reality."  
"You think he might have attacked other versions of ourselves in other realities?"  
"I think it's likely. The trap it set for me was simple, direct - it knew exactly what it was doing. Like that trap had been sprung many times before. And within minutes of us becoming Charmed, it tried to attack again - by going after our loved ones. Where we're the most vulnerable." Involuntarily, Phoebe shuddered.  
"It didn't know everything," Prue said quietly. "You saw how badly wounded it was. Maybe it thought it was leaping to another safe reality, with another helpless witch to feed on. Instead, it landed in a world without magic and trapped itself." She smiled grimly. "Good riddance."  
Phoebe nodded slowly. "Whatever it intended for me, Prue, it turned out to be a good thing." She gave her sister a subdued smile. "Paige asked me the other day if, given the chance, would I go home. I told her I was home - and I meant it."  
She reached across the table and squeezed her sister's hand. "I miss my sisters very much. But you and my Paige are my sisters, too. Every bit as much as they are. Even if a door opened right now to whisk me back to where I came from, I don't think I could step through it. I love you, Prue. And I love Paige. And Patience. And I can't even bear the thought of leaving any of you. Yes, I miss my other sisters. And I wish I could, somehow, let them know I was safe and well, so they wouldn't worry. But when the power of three was restored, I felt there was a higher purpose for my being here." A single tear rolled down Phoebe's cheek. "Can you really blame me for wanting the personal gain that comes along with that?"  
"Since I'm guilty of that too, no."  
Phoebe let out a ragged sigh. "Paige and I talked about having a DNA test, to find out if we really are related. I think we should. But I also think it should be you and Paige who have the swabs. At least the two of you are from the same reality."  
"I'd be happy to," Prue nodded.  
"Okay. When I'm at the office, I'll look up some places that could run the tests for us."  
"Good. I'm glad you're here," Prue said, her voice barely above a whisper. "And I'm so glad you want to stay. I love you, Phoebe Halliwell. You have healed a great emptiness in me." She smiled tearfully. "My bright, beautiful, magical baby sister."  
Phoebe raised her coffee cup. "To the Charmed Ones," she toasted.  
Prue lifted her mug to touch Phoebe's. "To the Charmed Ones," she agreed.  
They sipped their coffee, and then Prue asked, "So, what was it you were thinking about?"  
"I was just thinking, if you have new powers, and Paige has your old ones... who gets to freeze time?"  
"Phoebe Halliwell, don't you dare," Prue warned.  
"Also..." Phoebe grinned. "I really need a bigger bed."


End file.
